Regalo del Día de las Madres
by edwinguerrave
Summary: Una bruja venezuelensii, y madre primeriza, descubrirá que no hay magia más grande que la del amor de madre, en un relato que participa en el reto "Día de la Madre" del "Foro de las Expansiones", y que es parte de la "Magia Venezuelensii migrada a Australia", componente de la "Sorg-expansión del Potterverso"... ¡Feliz día de las Madres!


**Regalo del Día de las Madres**

Por _edwinguerrave_

Copyright © J.K. Rowling, 1999-2008

El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como de todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, para su adaptación cinematográfica, son propiedad de Warner Bros, 2000

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Especial_ _ **"Día de las Madres"**_ _del_ _ **"Foro de las Expansiones". (1)**_

 _La idea es cumplir esta norma: "¿Quién se merece más un cariñoso recuerdo que nuestra madre, la persona más especial de nuestra vida en muchas ocasiones? Pues nadie. Así que de esto trata este reto, de escribir sobre hijos y madres…"_

* * *

 _Sydney, Australia, sábado 11 de mayo de 1.996, 9:30 p.m. (hora local)_

María Inmaculada deseaba darse vuelta; apenas se había acostado y la enorme panza de nueve meses recién cumplidos le hacía muy incómoda la hora de dormir. De pronto, un punzante dolor en el vientre le hizo abrir los ojos.

—Salvador —llamó a su esposo, quien apenas se había acostado—, creo que me llegó la hora, acabo de sentir una punzada en la parte baja.

—Ok, ok —el brujo se incorporó, tratando de despertarse—, ¿tienes todo preparado? El profesor Paul (2) me dijo que cualquier cosa lo llamáramos para ir al hospital mágico.

—Sí, tranquilo; voy a darme una ducha por si acaso; ¿me acompañas?

—¡Claro! ¡No vaya a ser que al bebé se le ocurra nacer en el baño y no tengas ayuda!

María Inmaculada se rió y otra punzada se hizo sentir; parece que el niño (o niña, pues habían acordado no consultar por medios _muggles_ o mágicos el sexo del bebé) tenía cierto apuro por nacer.

Se levantaron, la bruja se despojó de la bata y, totalmente desnuda, se metió en la ducha, seguida por su esposo, quien no dejaba de admirarla. Una ducha rápida, cuidando que no ocurriera algún accidente, y ya estaba preparada para vestirse: un juego de lencería adecuado para su estado, una bata cómoda y relativamente larga, y un abrigo tejido. Salvador tomó un jean, una franela de la selección venezolana de fútbol que le habían mandado sus padres desde San Diego, y unos zapatos deportivos.

Apenas se había terminado de calzar unas sandalias planas y estaba recogiéndose el cabello en una "cola de caballo", María Inmaculada sintió la punzada más fuerte hasta el momento:

—¡Ay! ¿Qué fue, bebé? ¿Como que ya quieres nacer?

Esas preguntas acicatearon a Salvador, quien tomó su varita y la de María, ambas recién compradas en la tienda local de Ollivander, y luego de entregar la de apamate y fibra de cola de _quetzal_ a su dueña (3), tomó el teléfono y llamó al profesor Paul:

— _Buenas noches, profesor, disculpe la hora, soy Salvador…_

— _Buenas noches, Salvador, ¿ya María está en la hora?_

— _Algo así parece, profesor._

— _Tranquilos, en veinte minutos llego a su casa._

Efectivamente, no habían pasado veinte minutos y el Ford _Falcon_ del profesor Hitchens frenaba en la calle frente a la casa donde los Hernández vivían desde que habían llegado a Australia. Los venezolanos abordaron el vehículo, María Inmaculada con todo cuidado, y tomaron rumbo a la zona de Botany Bay, en donde se ubica el hospital mágico de Sydney. Mientras recorrían las relativamente vacías calles de la ciudad, María sentía cómo las punzadas comenzaban a convertirse en verdaderas contracciones:

—¡Ay, Dios Santo! ¡Me volvió a dar la contracción!

— _¿Hace cuánto fue la última?_ —preguntó el profesor Paul luego que Salvador le tradujera.

— _Cosa de veinte minutos, justo antes que lo llamáramos._

— _Ok. No es que yo sepa mucho, pero con varios hijos ya uno aprende_ —sonrió para justificarse—. _Apenas están comenzando las contracciones, cuando te den cada diez minutos o menos, es porque ya el bebé debe estar listo para nacer._

— _¡Madre de los Cielos!_

— _Tranquila, ya estamos llegando._

En ese momento, el _Falcon_ se detenía en el estacionamiento cerca de la zona donde se ubicaba la antigua Autoridad del Puerto de Sydney, edificio que se había convertido en el Hospital Mágico de Sydney. Entraron y al detenerse frente a la recepción, donde una sanadora-asistente se miraba las uñas, María suspiró violentamente y se quejó:

—¡Aaaauu! ¡Ese si me dolió!

Cuando la enfermera levantó la vista, y vio a la bruja y su enorme panza, no lo dudó, invocó una silla de ruedas:

— _Señora, siéntese acá. ¿Quién la está atendiendo?_ —luego de recibir la respuesta, apoyó su varita en su cuello y llamó—, _Sanadora Blanchett, se le requiere en recepción de maternidad. Sanadora Blanchett, en maternidad; por favor_ —les dijo a los tres—, _sigan por el ala oeste, en la recepción de Maternidad la están esperando._

— _Gracias, señorita —_ expresó Salvador luego de ayudar a María a sentarse en la silla de ruedas. Luego comenzaron a caminar hacia el ala oeste, notando el venezolano que la silla guiaba el camino sin ayuda, motorizada mágicamente—. Qué bien que Blanchett está de guardia esta noche —exclamó Salvador en español, mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su esposa—, ya sabe como viene el bebé.

—Ay, sí, Salvador —suspiró María Inmaculada, buscando la mano de su esposo y apretándola. Se despidieron del profesor Hitchens, quien pidió a Salvador que le avisara apenas naciera el bebé. En cosa de cinco minutos más, ya estaban siendo atendidos por la sanadora Blanchett, quien luego de un rápido diagnóstico, les tenía buenas noticias:

— _Veo que ambos están en excelente condición, tanto la madre como el bebé están sanos y tranquilos. Las contracciones son normales y están a buen ritmo, y sólo queda esperar que rompas fuentes para iniciar el trabajo de parto —_ luego de ver las sonrisas de tranquilidad, recordó que había algo por aclarar— _. No lo habíamos conversado, ¿Cómo prefieres que nazca el bebé? ¿Natural, a lo_ muggle, _o en hidroparto?_

— _No sé —_ María Inmaculada se quedó pensando—, _¿qué me sugiere usted?_

— _Bueno, el "parto natural" es en una posición más erguida que la_ muggle, _y el "hidroparto" es en una especie de piscina, adecuado si no quiere tomar grandes dosis de pociones analgésicas o una inyección. En ambos casos se trata de minimizar el sufrimiento del bebé._

— _Me gusta la piscina —_ indicó María, luego de ver a Salvador y apretar su mano; una nueva contracción le hizo suspirar—, _usted me dice en qué momento._

— _No —_ sonrió la sanadora—, _tú y el bebé nos dirán en qué momento. Mientras tanto, te llevaremos a una habitación, una sanadora-asistente te va a preparar y apenas estén listos, vamos a la sala de hidroparto._

— _Está bien, sanadora —_ expresó Salvador, dándole la mano a Blanchett. Ésta le indicó a una enfermera que ubicara una habitación, a donde fueron Salvador, María y esa sanadora-asistente, llamada Charlotte Hackman, una joven bruja bastante alegre. Al entrar a esa habitación, en la cual se encontraba una cama, una cunita y un sofá (que _se ve bastante cómodo,_ según pensó Salvador), Charlotte le pidió a María Inmaculada que se desvistiera para prepararla.

Luego de los arreglos correspondientes, justo cuando estaba llegando la medianoche del domingo 12, la bruja sintió una contracción muy fuerte, que le hizo gritar al sentir un líquido derramarse entre sus piernas:

—¡Aaaay, Salvador! ¡¿Qué es esto?!

—¡Déjame ver! —exclamó el brujo. Al darse cuenta de la situación, le dijo—: Parece que acabas de romper fuentes. Déjame llamar a la enfermera.

No necesitó llamarla; justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta, entraron Charlotte y la sanadora Blanchett, alertadas mágicamente.

— _Bueno, ya estamos preparados, ¿y ustedes? —_ exclamó sonriendo Blanchett, mientras revisaba a María Inmaculada y el líquido que había derramado, y Charlotte limpiaba los restos en la cama con un _Scourgify._

— _Creo que sí, sanadora —_ respondió María, entre la vergüenza y el dolor del rompimiento de fuente. Se sentó en la silla de ruedas, y los cuatro salieron de la habitación hacia una sala relativamente grande, donde una pequeña piscina circular ya estaba llena de agua ligeramente coloreada.

Al llegar, Salvador ayudó a María a levantarse de la silla de ruedas, cuando una nueva contracción hizo que se inclinara violentamente:

—¡Aaaaaaahh! ¡Ay, Dios Santo!

— _Ven_ —le indicó la sanadora, siendo ayudada por Charlotte y Salvador—, _necesito que te desvistas. Puedes dejarte el sujetador si te parece, pero el resto de la ropa se tiene que ir._

María asintió en silencio, suspirando mientras era ayudada por Salvador y Charlotte a quitarse la bata, algo manchada en la parte baja. Cuando comenzó a bajar las escaleras hacia la piscina, al sentir el agua tibia, casi a la temperatura corporal, un impulso la llevó a quitarse el sostén, quedando totalmente desnuda.

— _Salvador, si lo desea, puede acompañarnos, pero también debe desvestirse._

Los venezolanos se vieron a los ojos y, sin expresar palabras, Salvador supo que tenía que acompañar a su esposa. A la final los cuatro estaban dentro de la piscina: Blanchett y Charlotte con conjuntos de lencería deportiva, Salvador en bóxer y María Inmaculada tal como vino al mundo, y así traería a su hijo o hija. El agua les llegaba a las caderas a las sanadoras y a Salvador, mientras que a María le llegaba al medio de la panza, ya bastante baja.

— _María —_ indicó Blanchett—, _necesito que flexiones un poco las piernas, deja que el agua soporte tu peso; apóyate en Salvador —_ Así hizo, cargando su peso contra Salvador, quien la tomó por las axilas y besó su sien derecha—. _Excelente; cuando lleguen las contracciones, déjalas, no las reprimas, más bien ayuda a tu cuerpo en esos momentos._

Era la 1:15 del domingo 12 cuando María Inmaculada entró definitivamente en trabajo de parto, con contracciones seguidas y, de alguna manera, calmadas por el efecto que el agua, tratada mágicamente, provocaba en el cuerpo de la parturienta.

A las 2:05 de la madrugada, María Inmaculada tuvo su contracción definitiva. La sanadora Blanchett, de rodillas en el suelo de la piscina, lo que hacía que estuviera sumergida hasta el cuello, esperaba ansiosa, notando que ya la coronilla del bebé estaba a punto de salir. Un fuerte suspiro de la venezolana, y la cabeza completa del bebé ya estaba en las manos de la sanadora, luego el resto del cuerpo y un llanto que comenzaba a aflorar en la parturienta, la emoción de ver a su bebé, acompañada por su esposo era mayor que sus fuerzas.

Blanchett aprovechó de lavar rápidamente al bebé, detallando que estaba completo, y se lo pasó, sacándolo del agua, a María Inmaculada, quien notó cómo tomó aire por primera vez y profirió un sonoro berrido. La bruja vio que al apenas recibir al bebé, éste se calmó y como un reflejo automático, buscó el seno de su madre, comenzando a succionar y a recibir su primer alimento.

—Es un varón —expresó Salvador abrazando a su sudorosa mujer y acariciando a su hijo—. Jesús Salvador Hernández Bordones. Feliz Día de las Madres, amor.

—Ay, verdad —reaccionó María Inmaculada, mientras sentía como la placenta terminaba de salir de su cuerpo—. Gracias, amor, por este regalo. Te amo —besó a su esposo con un beso rápido en los labios, y a su hijo en la cabecita mientras se alimentaba—. Te amo, Jesusito.

* * *

 **Notas al pie:**

(1) _Este fic entra en el entorno de la llamada "Magia Venezuelensii", parte de la_ _"Sorg-expansión" del "Potterverso", idea de_ _ **Sorg-esp,**_ _fortalecida y aumentada por_ _ **Fiera Fierce, Cris Snape, Neevy Granger, Graystone**_ _y_ _ **Muselina,**_ _del Foro "_ _ **La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**_ _" de ffn, ahora reunidos en el **"Foro de las Expansiones"**. Es muy probable que este relato sea incluido en un long-fic que narre las aventuras de Salvador y María Inmaculada desde su vida universitaria hasta su encuentro con Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, narrado en el capítulo 7 de "Harry Potter y la Frontera Final"._

(2) _**Paul Hitchens hijo**_ es un personaje creado por **Cris Snape,** bisnieto de _**Bob Hitchens e Isla Black,**_ nacido en Australia y que "heredó" la dirección de la "Escuela de Magia de Australia" de su bisabuela, fundadora de esta institución _._ Agradezco a **Cris** que me haya permitido usarlo (otra vez)...

(3) La varita de Salvador es de madera de samán (según Salvador, del propio "Samán de Güere", árbol bajo el cual se dice que Simón Bolívar comenzó su impulso a la Independencia Venezolana), y núcleo de pluma de cola de _Águila Andina._

 **Buenas noches desde San Diego, Venezuela, y Feliz día de las Madres!** Quizás en este relato lo que hay es la magia de la vida, la magia del amor de madre que celebramos hoy, así que para cumplir con este reto no pensé en otra madre que en María Inmaculada de Hernández en el momento de dar a luz a su hijo mayor con Salvador, Jesús, quien, en un alarde de precisión mágica, nació el Día de las Madres de 1.996... Espero lo disfruten y disfruten cada día a quien les dio la vida, o a quienes ustedes dieron la vida... Feliz día!


End file.
